Duststorm
by Deus Misereatur
Summary: A series of encounters between Isaac and Sheba. This story is temporarily on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Title:**

Duststorm

**Chapter:**

1: Home

**Summary:**

A series of encounters between Isaac and Sheba. Excerpt from Chapter 1: "A home is the place you can go back to, _no matter what_."

**Disclaimer:**

Golden Sun does not belong to me; I am merely someone who enjoys both reading and writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
- Five For Fighting, It's Not Easy To Be Me (Superman)_

* * *

She had taken to wandering the streets of Tolbi in the late evening, being careful enough to sneak out of the Tolbi mansion – it was easy to do so now that the grand Colosso event was being held at the Arena and most of the guards were busy placing bets and commenting on the general status of the competition.

Tolbi itself was a busy city on a normal day; with the Colosso and the festivals, it felt as though the city was simply bursting with people. Rows and rows of shops and stalls that were hastily erected for the carnival that accompanied the annual competition were thronged with the many tourists that came from halfway across the continent. Even the inns and taverns were packed with people, a rare occurrence for a city the size of Tolbi.

She enjoyed taking walks even though it meant fighting her way through the crowd mainly because she enjoyed watching people (and reading their minds, to a certain extent). Considering herself an acute observer, she could just stroll by the busy streets, watching people, drawing conclusions before confirming her judgment with a brief look inside her targets' heads. That was her sole choice of entertainment nowadays, for she was practically locked up in the tiny room Lord Babi prepared for her ostensibly as an honored guest but in reality as a hostage.

Today was the finals for the Colosso, and there seemed to be more people than ever, jamming the wide streets that lead up to the Arena. Not an avid fan of violence herself, she had no interest at all in the bloody fights that the competitors had to engage in, and she would have preferred to avoid the Arena totally if not for the fact that one of the finalists attracted a sliver of interest of her.

His name was Isaac and he was a boy just a few years older than her. He certainly wasn't made of imposing stuff, and when compared to the other competitors, he looked puny, to say the least. His dark blond hair that spiked in various angles made him look as though he had just woken up, and his cerulean blue eyes carried a certain air of innocence that gave him a boyish appeal.

When she first saw him, she was almost sure that he would be a first round casualty (in fact, many thought so as well), but when he defeated the aggressive Agart and the skilful Satrage, he went from underdog to potential champion in a day. She was impressed. His deft swordsmanship which was augmented by the fancy little tricks she swore she saw was more than enough to level the playing field; he was more than a match for the muscle-bound warriors and their brute strength.

The sun was at its zenith, and it was under its withering glare that the competition was about to begin. She slipped in the Arena (the guards being too interested in watching the competition than to actually carry out their duties), and soon made her way through the stands. A shrill whistle blew and the competition was soon underway. The obstacle course proved to be of no challenge to either of the competitors, and both reached the coliseum within minutes of each other, with Isaac coming in first.

He chose the massive claymore, and then, the battle begun in earnest. The two combatants circled each other around the ring, their eyes trained at each other. Being skilled swordsmen, both knew that the slightest mistake could mean life and death, victory and defeat. The tension between the two was palpable, and she could almost feel the intensity radiating from the ring.

A feint.

No takers.

More feints, a couple of blows, but nothing serious.

Then Isaac decided to go on the offensive, his blade testing his opponent's defenses from all angles. His sword was like a deadly snake, attacking his opponent from everywhere. His slighter build made him faster, but the bigger man was stronger, and parried away the attacks easily. Her violet eyes were trained on the younger man, and she could see the determination in them.

The willful gaze of the blue eyes took her back the night before, when she found out that Isaac and his friends were guests to Lord Babi, and that they wined and dined together. After the uneventful dinner, she retired to the balcony, hoping to get some fresh air, and was pleasantly surprised to find the young man staring away at the moon, leaning disconsolately against the balcony.

"Do you ever feel homesick?" he asked aloud, his gaze still trained on the far side of the moon.

"Me?" she asked, though she knew no one else was around. When he nodded and she realized that he was still waiting for an answer, she replied blandly, "I don't have a home to feel homesick for."

"That's sad. Everyone should have a home."

"I don't think I've missed out on anything, though. I mean, a home is just a place where you stay. There's nothing else there is to it, I think."

He turned to her, his eyes staring deep into hers. He was smiling wistfully, with a naked longing clearly visible on his boyish face. "A home is _more_ than that. A home is warm and loving, full of care and joy. A home is the place you can go back to, _no matter what_. Your family will be waiting patiently for you to come back, and they will _always_ welcome you with love. Simply put, home is where the heart _is_. Don't you have some place like that?"

She averted her eyes, choosing not to answer the question but instead asked, "If you've such a place, why are you here, so far away from wherever you call home?"

His eyes hardened with a determined look and his raised a hand, catching the stray moonbeams that fell lightly onto his gloved palm. "Well," he said while smiling ruefully, "I'm here, so far away from Vale, risking my all to protect that very place I call home. See, I made a promise with my mother. I told her I would not come back until I made sure Vale is safe once more." His hand clenched tightly. "And I fully intend to keep that promise."

He smiled lightly at her before saying, "Ahh…I've probably bored you with my ramblings." He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little self consciously. "It's getting late, and I've better turn in for the night. I've a big day tomorrow, and I better be prepared for it. Wish me luck?"

She looked at him and forced a smile. "Good night and good luck. I'm staying here for a while before I turn in."

"Good night, Miss Sheba."

She continued leaning against the polished balcony, all the while staring aimlessly into the night. "For a place called home…?" she whispered to no one, as she watched the full moon hide beneath wafting clouds.

"For a place called home, huh?" she whispered again to no one, this time as she watched him danced the dance of death with his sword, elegant and graceful, against his formidable opponent.

They were at a stalemate; his light, swift strikes were rendered ineffective against his opponent's massive defense, while his opponent, kept busy defending, had little to no chance of being on the offense. This went on for some time, until Isaac begin to tire out. His sword arm faltered a little, and it was all that the larger opponent needed to break free of the containment the wiry fighter had launched.

Suddenly taking the offensive, the large man let out a roar and started swinging his massive sword wildly. All Isaac could do was to dodge, and even then, it looked like his fatigue would catch up on him. Her hands instinctively dug into her cheeks as Isaac dodged blow after blow, a little slower, the blade whisking a little closer each time.

Finally, Isaac fell onto one knee, breathing hard, as he rested his weight on his sword, apparently too tired to continue. His opponent eyed him, eyed the chance and decided to finish the battle there and then – and fell right into the ruse Isaac laid for him. The nimble fighter rolled out of the way and somersaulted backward while slashing vertically at the mountain of a man in front of him, drawing a wound from the belly to the chest. Blood gurgled out of the large warrior's mouth, and he crumpled into the ground. All around, the crowd stilled into a silence before breaking into a large roar.

"And the champion of this year's Colosso is…ISAAC…from VALE!!!"

She caught his eye and gave him a smile and a 'thumbs up'. A while later, the champion collapsed in exhaustion and was immediately mobbed by his friends. An exasperated smile made its way on her face, for she knew that it was just like him to overexert himself, before she turned to leave the Arena.

"Home is where the heart is, huh, Isaac?"

Perhaps rather than just being lost without a home, it was time for her to find her own place she could call home. And for that, she needed –

" – to go back to Lalivero, Lord Babi."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is actually my first foray into the realm of not-oneshots, so do tell me if there's anything I should improve. Enjoy reading! On a side note, I have no clue what this pairing is called. Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2: Courage

**Title:**

Duststorm

**Chapter:**

2: Courage

**Summary:**

A series of encounters between Isaac and Sheba. Excerpt from Chapter 2: "Courageous. A trait where one acknowledges and surpasses his own fears, _simply for the sake of one's own convictions_."

**Disclaimer:**

Golden Sun does not belong to me; I am merely someone who enjoys both reading and writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
- Bette Midler, Wind Beneath My Wings_

* * *

And standing right there, atop the glowing aria of the Venus Lighthouse, in an alchemically charged battle, fighting with immensely powerful enemies for his life and the world, all he could think of was how brave she looked, when she took the Shaman's Staff from Ivan.

He knew there were many kinds of courage in the world, each different from the other; he did not pretend to claim to have seen all forms. Sure, he has encountered many brave people during his travels across the continent; he did not need to look much further - there was simply too much courage he could find just within the faces of his companions. Garet took a foolhardy risk leaving with him to protect Vale, Mia sought to bravely uphold the promise the Mercury Clan took to protect Weyard and Ivan was courageously forsook his life to rescue Master Hammet from the clutches of the evil Dodonpa. So he wasn't the naive innocent Venus adept he was when he left Vale to protect the world, just like how he promised the Wise One... and his mother.

But when she came over to him; not quite meeting his eyes but yet, not quite avoiding them either, walking with a rather adamant purpose yet still purposely bashful as though not really wanting to be doing that, he knew he had never seen such a paragon of courage so clearly before. She had a definite conviction with her, a calming aura which told him that even though they were enemies, foes on the battlefield, he knew that it would be simply alright; even though they were handing over an important artifact which could be potentially fatal to their quest.

And then, right at that moment, her lavender eyes met his, and memories of their last encounter flooded back to his consciousness, taking him past the combat arena he was in at the moment.

It was the night after his great Colosso win, when he was simply resting in bed, regaining back his strength. His friends, Garet, Mia and Ivan, were eating, resting and exploring town, in that particular order, for he knew Garet simply would not have passed up a chance to eat, Mia would be exhausted worrying about him and Ivan had always a curious personality that wanted to see every nook and cranny. He grinned wryly to himself as he thought of his loyal friends, only to be a little startled when a sweet voice rang out to him.

"What are you grinning about?"

The voice had a young, litlting feel to it, though there was a queer inflection which one does not usually associate with the freshness of such a tone. Maturity... and experience, he thought, as he analyzed it to himself. He immediately recognized the owner of such a voice as Miss Sheba, the prisoner-guest of his somewhat patron, Lord Babi.

Aloud, he said, "I was just thinking about my friends. They were pretty worried about me during my last battle, you know."

He casted his glance around the roon, and soon found his target, the smallish blonde girl with the curiously violet eyes. He was surprised to see deep fingerprints pressed into her smooth cheeks, as though she was worried about something, too. A warm glow grew inside him. "Were you as well?"

"Was I what?" she asked flatly, her eyes avoiding his, directed to the small of the corner of the room.

"Worried," he replied easily, a smile breaking on his face. He wondered why he was so happy that she was worried about him, but put it off as making a new friend. Heavens know that friends were a commodity in this taxing journey of his.

"A little," was all he got, as she mumbled to herself, with a faint tingle blushing her cheeks. She was furiously trying not to meet his gaze, and he found her flustered self a little cute at that.

"It's not what you're thinking alright. I just didn't want someone I knew to be hurt... or killed," she replied defensively.

He reached out for the small girl, and lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. "I'm fine, see?" he said, while wriggling his limbs as if to further prove his statement. "Even that big guy is alright. For all Lord Babi is, he wouldn't just let any contestant of his competition to die, right?"

"I guess," was all she replied before looking away, a rosy blush gracing her cheeks again. "Were you afraid?" she asked, as walked over to the window, looking at the full moon which shone balefully across Tolbi.

"When?" he queried, his gaze following her.

"I don't know. _Anytime_. _Every time_. When you were out there, fighting with trained soldiers. When you were out there, battling creatures and monsters. When you were out there, just being_ out there_. Aren't you afraid of all that?" Her smalls hands were trembling as she said all that.

Silence hung in the air as he thought of how he wanted to answer.

"I was." He corrected himself, "I am."

"See, I don't know how many more battles I will have to fight to accomplish my goal. Any one battle ahead of me could be fatal, and there's just no restart feature in real life, as opposed to the games we play. Death is too real to not be frightened of." He grinned somewhat nonchalantly. "That doesn't portray a Colosso champion in the brightest light, doesn't it?"

"No, that doesn't," she said quietly as she turned away from the window to study him. "But that portrays a most courageous man in the best light of all, I guess." She said that with a hint of a smile.

"Courageous?"

"Courageous. A trait where one acknowledges and surpasses his own fears, _simply for the sake of one's own convictions_. You're still fighting, aren't you? Even though you're afraid. That to me, is probably a very, very courageous thing to do," her voice firm with conviction.

She turned back to the window, staring out at the moon again before adding so softly, he almost couldn't hear it, "Something I could never. ever do."

'She has outdone herself this time,' he thought as her retreating back filled his vision. He yelled towards her, hoping she would understand, "There are many kinds of courage, Sheba! There's courage for standing up against your adversary and when faced with adversity! But there's also courage for standing up against friends for your beliefs! You have done it! YOU ARTE JUST AS COURAGEOUS AS ME, SHEBA! NEVER FORGET THAT!"

His words blew across the aria, seemingly had no effect at all on her. But then, she stopped ever so slightly, turn her head just a little, and with the faintest trace of a smile on lips, mouthed a silent, "Thanks, Isaac," before continuing on her way. Then, the battle began in earnest.

"Anyways," her tone back to normal, "I'm heading back to Lalivero, by the way. I've been doing some thinking since our last talk, and well, I was suddenly struck with the urge to visit home. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow, so I guess this will be our goodbye?" She laughed a little self-consciously.

"Really? You're heading back to Lalivero? That's good for you, isn't it?" he queried.

"I guess."

She sidled up next to his bed, her hands fidgety, though her eyes were trained intensely on his face. There was a strange look on her face, he mused. Then, she did something she had never done before, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "That's for good luck, goodbye and thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yes, thanks, for giving me the least semblance of courage. Courage to confront my fears, and try to find my home." Her lavender eyes were staring at him with full earnest. That said, she slowly turned around and headed for the door.

Just as she reached the doorway, he finally found his voice again. "I won't say goodbye, you know."

"Huh?" She had a look of incredulity on her face.

"Instead, I'd rather say, "See you again,". So, yeah, see you again, Sheba," he said with a beaming smile.

She left with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Phew, I'm really, really so sorry for my late, late update. It's just that life's been pretty hectic for me, what with my just going to the States to study there. Anyways, it's been some time since I wrote, so I'd hope this doesn't sound too bad. Haha. Thanks to my two lovely reviewers, SolStone and Aires Drake!. Izzyshipping huh? Haha, cool! Anyone else waiting in anticipation for GS:DS? Anyways, enjoy reading!


	3. Author's Note

This is unfortunately, not an updated chapter. I would like to apologize to all my readers that I've decided to put this story on hiatus, after replaying the game and finding numerous discrepancies between the game and my story. I would be rewriting most, if not all of the chapters, so till then, please bear with me. Thank you for your support up till now, and I hope I can get the story up again soon.

Thanks again!


End file.
